


【锤基】阳光大男孩锤x女装癖病态基《Dollhouse娃娃屋》

by SHUOCHUAN



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies), Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Alternating Personality, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUOCHUAN/pseuds/SHUOCHUAN
Summary: 长达一万多字有肉有剧情真变态回去记得点个心和蓝手 么么
Relationships: Loki/Thor, thorki
Kudos: 9





	【锤基】阳光大男孩锤x女装癖病态基《Dollhouse娃娃屋》

**Author's Note:**

> 长达一万多字  
> 有肉有剧情  
> 真变态  
> 回去记得点个心和蓝手 么么

-1-  
Thor odinson搬来这个街区一个月了，夏日闷热的空气和聒噪的蝉鸣搅得金发的大男孩心烦意乱，原本使不完的精力都随着太阳的坠落而冷却，恹恹地趴在窗台上盯着街区。这栋别墅是以前父母用来度假而买下的，可现如今空荡荡的房子里只剩下了他一个人。  
“Hey！！Thor！要不要打球？？今晚我们包了球场！！”从楼下传来的咆哮声让Thor重拾思绪，“不了，Fandral。我没心情，你们玩得开心，我们改天再约。”

傍晚时刻，大多数人都回去吃饭了，男孩却执意在窗边等待他所留意的事情。  
这是他看到这个女孩第七天了，看起来有十五六岁的样子，她只会在傍晚时分迎着夕阳出现，在盛夏的时节里穿着厚厚的洋服，有时是粉色的，有时是全黑，孤零零地从街区走向小朋友的游乐场，然后在秋千上发呆到午夜，再一个人原路返回。可是Thor却不知道她住在哪里，也问了fandral他们，依旧没人知道她的身份。

Thor不打算坐以待毙了，他的心思最近全都铺在这个奇怪的女孩身上，等着别人上门可不是他的性格。

大男孩套着无休的T恤悄悄跟上了女孩，血橙色的日光耀得Thor睁不开眼，心脏也普通跳个不停。今天女孩穿的是红黑色的洋服，蓬松的裙摆下两条修长的双腿藏在黑色的长筒袜下，从后面看真的像个洋娃娃，而且她今天竟然还带了个灰色的兔子布偶，兔子被倒着提起，兔耳朵在灼热的沥青马路上划来划去。

女孩像以往那样走到了小游乐场，抱着兔子坐在上面瞎晃悠，眼睛盯着西下的红日。Thor打包票她在坐下的时候看到了自己，不过视线很快就移开了。男孩讷讷地坐到了女孩旁边的秋千上，铁链晃动的声音在静谧的此刻刺耳至极，Thor忍受了尴尬的三分钟后最终还是决定主动出击。

“Hi，我…看到你好几回了，能做个朋友吗？”意料之中，Thor没有得到任何回复，女孩甚至没有转过头看他，“…呃…我叫Thor，Thor Odinson。刚搬到这一个月……我可以知道你叫什么吗？”然而接着又是安静到尴尬至极的几分钟，男孩甚至要放弃走人了，这女孩怕不是就是个怪人。

“Loki。”

突然的回答吓了Thor一跳，没想到女孩的声音比想象中的低沉多了，还有点沙哑。女孩主动将头转过来看着男孩，这是Thor第一次如此近距离的观察她的脸庞，跟声音一样比想象中的不符，更加尖锐和富有攻击性。墨绿的眼眸似乎能看穿人的内心，男孩竟不由自主地移开相交的视线，盯着脚下一时说不出话来。  
“很高兴认识你，Loki。你不介意的话我可以在这坐着吗？我的朋友都去打球了，可惜我昨天拉伤了腿，没法参与。”Thor简直要为自己蹩脚的谎言捶胸顿足，但此刻他似乎只想坐在这跟女孩一起发呆，跟这个有点冷漠的洋娃娃一起。

“嗯。”

两个人就这样无言地待到了午夜，夏夜的风将白日残留下的热气吹走，只穿了跨栏背心和短裤的Thor突然有点理解为什么Loki要穿这么多了。  
“呃……晚上一个女生有点危险，我送你回去吧。”男孩看着准备离开的洋娃娃下意识地想送她回去，“啊啊……我没别的意思，单纯保证你的安全，最近这片也不太太平。”  
Loki只是停了下脚步，默许了男孩的请求，依旧一句话不说地沿着来时的路走下去。Thor全程盯着女孩的脚后跟，黑色的皮鞋在马路上发出塔塔的声响，听得男孩有些走神。Loki突然的急刹车差点让Thor撞在他身上，男孩也这才发现Loki很高，起码有一米七几，十六岁的女孩这个个子已经很出挑了。

“我到了，再见，Thor。”  
“哈？”男孩万万没想到Loki的家，就在自己隔壁！自己搬过来一个月了，从来没看到过人从隔壁的别墅出来。“你家在这？我就住你隔壁！我怎么从来没看到你从这出来？？”

“我从后花园出来，不走正门。再见。”说罢就留下发愣的Thor在大街上，消失在两栋别墅中间的小路。

此后的几天，Thor像着了魔般一直坚持不屑地在傍晚等待他的新朋友，看到她出现在街上后飞奔下楼，默默陪她走到小公园，再陪她在秋千上待到午夜。慢慢的两个人熟络了起来，Loki也不再是一言不发，偶尔还会被Thor搜集来的小笑话逗笑。其实男孩有一肚子疑问，这个女孩太奇怪了，只在傍晚出现，从来没见过她的家人，还从来不走正门，不管多热都捂的严严实实。但这些问题Thor却一个都问不出来，他怕女孩的衣袖底下是伤疤，他不想做个粗鲁而愚笨的人。

感谢夏日的暴雨帮他更接近身旁这个神秘的女孩。

突然落下的暴雨让两个人无处可逃，只好就近躲进小公园的长亭。Thor脱了自己的外套盖在了Loki的头上，她今天反常地没有穿洋服，而是白色的丝绸衬衣和黑色短裤，乳白色的大腿袜正好跟裤边差了一截，露出女孩白皙的皮肤。

可惜一路上奔跑让泥点弄脏了白色的袜子，显得非常扎眼。Loki也注意到了男孩的目光，默默脱下了被弄脏的长袜。而长袜下面，出现了比泥点更加刺眼的东西。

长袜遮盖的，是七零八落的伤疤，烟头撵在皮肤上留下的印记。有些伤口已经好了，留下浅浅的疤痕，但有些才结了痂，暗红色的结块让Thor喘不过气来。

“Loki…这…这是怎么回事？”  
“爸爸弄得。”女孩的声音平静似水，感受不到一点伤痛，也感受不到一丝生机。  
“你父亲家暴你？？你为什么不报警！身上还有其他的伤痕吗？？”Thor之前执着的绅士被抛到九霄云外，一把抓起女孩的手腕撸起袖子，胳膊上跟腿上一样，烟头的伤疤，还有青青紫紫的印记。

“天…这都是他一个人打得？？？”  
“没有，还有一些是哥哥弄得。”  
“哥哥？？？”Thor简直要疯了，这家人是把他当沙袋吗？“那你的母亲呢？她不管吗？她不保护你吗？”  
“妈妈跟别的男人跑了，只是偶尔回来偷点钱，不怎么见到。”

“Jesus…你每天晚上跑出来是为了不挨打吗？”  
“也不是。最近他们都不怎么在家，傍晚就出去了，半夜才回来，所以我能出来玩会。”

Thor不敢想象Loki到底活在怎样的炼狱里，他也曾有个妹妹，是家里的掌上明珠，小时候也像Loki一般穿着小裙子跟在自己后面奶声奶气地叫哥哥。是怎样的混蛋会对自己的家人如此下手，男孩的大脑里一阵阵鸣叫闪过，他现在只想带眼前沉默不语的Loki走，她不该承受这些，她明明应该香其他孩子一样在爱里长大，而不是疼痛和辱骂。

“Loki……我…”  
“雨停了。我该回去了。”  
“今晚别回去了好吗？去我那住吧，我明天带你去警局报案。你这样回去太危险了，我不放心。”  
“别担心，Thor。”女孩将脏了的长袜扔进垃圾桶，看着乌云后面模糊的月亮，“今晚哥哥去参加郊区的party了，估计吸嗨了才会回来。爸爸妈妈已经很久没回来了，只要我锁好卧室的们，他们不会怎么样的。”  
“可…”  
“Thor，报警没有用的。只要我还没成年，还没能力离开这个家，他们只会因为我的反抗而变本加厉。不过还好，我还有两年零一天就成年了，到时候我就从这个家逃离。”

女孩上前第一次主动上前牵住男孩握紧的拳头，十指相扣。

“我们回去吧。”

即使走在同样的归途，伴着同样的月光，Loki的手心冰凉，Thor的心脏却像是被抽干了血，每一步都走得沉重至极。他这不是在送喜欢的女孩回家，而是像个狱警一样送无辜的犯人上刑场。这是20岁的男孩遇到的最让他手足无措的事情，他不知道该怎样才能从鬣狗嘴下救走伤痕累累的野兔。

十几分钟的路程最终还是结束了，两人像往常一样站在两栋房子的中间告别，Thor却不想放开对方的手，他怕自己的妥协和懦弱会毁了女孩。“Loki，如果再发生什么不好的事，你一定要跑好吗？来我家，从花园里的后门进来，我给你留门。”

“…好。”  
“那我可以知道你住在哪一间吗？如果你被打了我能过去救你。”  
“可你不一定打得过他们，而且他们有枪。”  
“没事！我不怕！我至少能阻止他们伤害你……求你了。”  
“好吧。那你一会站在花园里，我会打开我房间的灯，然后站在窗户边给你照收的。”  
男孩最终还是拗不过Loki，无奈得放开了手，“好……那我送你到后花园，明天也出来好吗？不出来见我我就直接去敲你家的门，或者直接报警。”

女孩没有回答，而是步伐坚定地穿过小径，在分别的最后一秒回过头看着满眼担心的邻居，“……谢谢你Thor，真的。这是我第一觉得我活得像个人，还有人在乎我。再见。”

一周，足以让悸动的少年找到心动的女孩，Thor爱上了Loki绿宝石般的双目，更想保护她破碎的灵魂。男孩在花园里站到很晚，看着Loki拉开窗帘给他挥手示意，直到灯熄灭了，他也不敢离开。

在床上辗转反侧快到天明的Thor虽然终于是睡着了，却陷入了可怕的梦境，他梦到Loki被他的混蛋父亲用烟头烫的哭喊，他的禽兽哥哥站在一旁吸着大麻为眼前的景象欢呼，时不时还补上几拳几脚，而母亲自始至终都躲在楼上的房间和情夫醉生梦死。Loki的尖叫声太真实了，每一下都让男孩不能呼吸。女孩突然回过头望向梦里的Thor，他爱极了的眸子里只剩下恐惧，喃喃地向着自己说着话：

“为什么…不来救我？”  
“Thor…我好疼。”

男孩最终被噩梦惊醒，醒来之后发现自己的背心早已被冷汗浸透，梦里Loki每一声惨叫都太真实了，还有不断的咒骂声也是。

等等！等等！Thor快被自己可怕的想法吓疯了。  
会不会这些都是真实发生的？！会不会是自己在睡梦中听到了隔壁发生的事才做了噩梦？！！

上帝啊…Thor飞快的床上衣服飞奔到后花园里，可眼前的一切和往常一样无差别。Loki家的后门禁闭，也没有车停在那，一切安静得让人心慌意乱。

男孩打心底里希望自己不过是做了个梦，只是个梦。今晚Loki还是会像平常一样从后门溜出来，散步到公园盯着月亮一晚上。Thor甚至搬了凳子在花园里，他不敢贸然去敲Loki家的门，如果他的父亲哥哥真的在，说不定会把自己轰出去再然后毒打她。

他现在能做的，只能是一边向上帝祈祷一边等待。

太阳从东方移动上升，再缓缓向西方落下。Thor终于等到了傍晚，晚霞似火点燃了他所有的焦虑不安。  
男孩紧紧盯着隔壁的后门，期待着有人能从里面出来。

可他最终还是什么都没等到。  
Loki消失了。

男孩心如乱麻，脑海里滑过了无数个关于昨天发生了什么的猜想。他怕Loki就这样死在了这个鬼屋，而自己什么都没能做成，哪怕是阻止暴行的发生。

啪嗒…  
什么东西似乎掉在了地上，Thor猛地抬头看到Loki的窗户晃动了一下。男孩三步并作两步跑到了小径边上，在栅栏旁边发现了一只老式钢笔。  
笔杆里藏着来自Loki的信：

Odinson：  
很抱歉今天没能赴约。今早兄长回来了，不知道从哪听到我认识了你。他威胁我如果再去见你一次就先杀了你然后打死我。我刚醒过来，身上还很痛，他昨天真的生气了。  
所以拜托了，不要再来找我了，尽快离开这里吧，兄长昨天在party赢了把左轮手枪，我怕你会受伤。  
谢谢你，再见。

男孩握着泛黄的便签，整个身体都气得颤抖。一想到昨晚自己睡着大觉，而喜欢的人就在隔壁遭到毒打，梦里那些惨叫都是真实发生了的，自己却没能阻止这一切。

愧疚，气愤，难过，Thor的脑子里现在只剩下一件事——带Loki走，离开这个鬼地方。

Thor冲回了别墅，在地下室找到了之前来度假时带来的修理工具，将锤头别在裤腰，手里握紧匕首，铁了心的要英雄救美。他爱Loki，这一点是毋庸置疑的。就算他们只是路人，他内心的正义感也不肯坐视不管。

现在是22点23分，按照Loki之前的描述，这个点她家就应该只有她一个人，这是最好的时机。

吱呀……  
Loki家比想象中的更加糟糕，从后门进去就是客厅，沙发上乱丢的男性衣裤，沙发靠背上还有零零散散的洞，看起来像是刀戳的。厨房里似乎还有奇怪的水声，天，别是有谁在家！Thor握紧手里的匕首，关掉了手电筒，轻手轻脚地向厨房移动，路过餐桌时却被眼前的景象所震惊。

Gosh，Loki昨晚到底经历了些什么？餐桌上大部分的餐具都被打到地下，有些碎片上还沾着红。昨晚她的混蛋哥哥一定是出手狠狠打了她，从而扫落了桌上原本的餐具。上帝，厨房里的水生越发的刺耳，Thor感觉自己的心脏都要蹦出来了，男孩举着刀侧身进了厨房，OK，fine，没有任何人，水龙头似乎是没能拧紧，一直在流水，甚至漫出了堆满脏盘子的水槽。

客厅、餐厅、厨房都没有人，那看来Loki还在楼上。Thor的手心都是冷汗，长这么大第一次握着刀跑到别人家，还有可能被不知藏在哪的枪打穿脑袋。每往上走一步有些破旧的楼梯都发出吱嘎的响声，反而楼梯间的壁纸都是全新的。

男孩蹑手蹑脚地走到Loki的房门前，门上的锁已经被枪打坏，SHIT，男孩忍不住在心里骂脏话，努力不让自己多想。“Loki……？你在吗？”

女孩的房间意外地干净整洁，跟整个家的氛围格格不入。桌上整齐地摆着一排书，床上也是干干净净，第一次搭话时她带的那只兔子被洗干净了放在窗口。手电筒扫过一圈却没能发现受伤的小兽，男孩身后的大衣柜门突然动了下，惊得Thor心漏了一拍。

“Thor？你怎么来了…？”Thor看到大衣柜被一只苍白的手推开个小缝，Loki墨绿色的眸子在手电筒的光下闪动。  
“我来就你走！快Loki！快收拾东西，我把车已经开到了路边，咱们直接离开这。”男孩压低声音，打开半掩的柜门，女孩身上还穿着昨天的衣服，只是已经是破破烂烂，腿上也多了许多新伤，脖颈上的五指印更是刺目。

“天…这些伤…你为什么不跑啊！”Thor感觉自己的青筋都在跳动，他得赶紧带Loki走，“能走的了吗，我背你。”

“Thor…你没遇到我哥哥吗？他今天晚上没出门啊…”女孩被握住的手腕都在颤抖，而她的话也让Thor的神经再次紧绷。  
“你说什么…？他还在这？天…我进来的时候一楼一个人都没有…”  
“你快走吧…Thor！我不能害了你！你一个人赶快走…我的腿昨天被盘子划伤了，走不了太远的…你快走！趁着哥哥还在睡觉快走！”

Loki使出最后的力气推开身旁的热源，可男孩还是不由分说的蹲了下来，“Loki，虽然不合时宜，但我想说我喜欢你，从第一次搭话开始，不，或者更早。时间不多，你快上来，否则我陪着你一起等你哥哥醒来。我想带你走，然后再也不回来。”

女孩拗不过男孩，只好踉跄着趴上男孩的背。

“准备好了吗Loki？这次真的是逃亡了。”Thor颠了颠背上的人，她轻得吓人，像一副骨架趴在了自己身上。

从Loki房间到后门不过是要穿过走廊，走下楼梯，再穿过客厅，可每一步Thor都走得极为小心。他不能因为自己的鲁莽让他们两个人都丢了性命。  
月光穿过虚掩的后门，男孩的脚步越发得轻盈。“Loki，马上就离开这了！”压低的声音也透露出雀跃，男孩感谢这是个有惊无险的夜晚，营救行动也很顺利。

“嗯…”Loki的声音有些颤抖，单手搂着年轻的英雄的脖子，“我爱你，Thor。”

嗞…  
电流穿过身体。  
好痛…  
这是闭眼前Thor最后的意识。

-2-

再次醒过来的时候Thor发现自己身处不见光的地下室，手脚都被捆在了凳子上。他不知道过去了多久，腰部被电击过的地方火辣辣地疼，意识也很模糊，他不是带Loki离开了吗？怎么会在这个地方苏醒？

哐当…  
地下室的铁门从外面被打开，一个年轻的男子拿着手电筒走了进来。突然的光线刺得Thor睁不开眼，“你是谁？”男孩挣扎着想挣开绳子，透过白光他看到了一双非常熟悉的眼睛。

墨绿色的，不带多余情感的，跟Loki一模一样的眼睛。

“你是Loki的哥哥？”Thor的脑子里一团浆糊，“你把她怎么了？混蛋！放开我！你把她怎么了？？？”

男子看着挣扎的Thor勾了勾嘴，关掉了手中的电筒。再次陷入黑暗的男孩心又开始胡乱的跳，救人不成反而把自己搭了进去，或者更严重的，Loki已经死在了外面。

Thor听着向他走开的每一步，浑身的肌肉紧绷，准备迎接拳头、匕首、亦或者是枪口。

可男子只是蹲在了他的两腿之间，拉开了牛仔裤的拉链，将内裤里沉睡的老二掏出来含在了嘴里。

“Holly shit！！！！！你他妈干些什么！！？？？”Thor这下彻底被搞蒙了，几个小时前他还准备救她心爱的姑娘，几个小时后却被绑在凳子上，被喜欢的人的哥哥按在凳子上他口交。

“你妈的！滚开！！！”Thor奋力挣扎着，恨不得将这辈子的脏话都骂完，而身下的男人却是波澜不惊地继续工作。从囊带到柱身但顶端，舔过每一个缝隙，每一个青筋的走向，然后再将顶端送去窄小的喉头。

Thor的挣扎让已经半勃的老二磕到了对方的牙齿上，疼痛感让它再次软下去。黑发的男子无奈的叹了口气，站起来转身离开了黑暗的地下室。

男孩瘫在椅子上，以为自己逃过了一劫。可十分钟后的景象，让他再次惊得怀疑人生。

女孩穿着第一次见面时的洋服，红色的裙摆罩着黑色长筒袜，站在门口看着衣衫不整的Thor。

“Thor，还是说我穿这身你更有感觉？”

在过去的20年里，Thor一直努力做个好人。不打架不斗殴，不拉帮结派，他的朋友们都说他的一身肌肉长得一点用都没有。

而现在，他可能正在经历别人一辈子都无法遇到的事情。

“你是…Loki？？”男孩宕机的大脑终于开始再次运行，过去一周多发生的事情开始不停地在脑中飞过。那些伤痕，那些青紫，还有那封让他离开的信，难道都是圈套，一步步引诱他坠入魔鬼的网。“你到底是谁？？这么长时间你在骗我？？你是Loki？还是你是他哥哥？？？”

Thor简直不敢相信发生的这一切，他爱的女孩现在像个疯子，把他困在地下室里，刚才还穿着男装舔他的老二。

“说话啊你！！？”

女孩冰凉的手拂过Thor的脸颊，“我是Loki，我也可以是他强奸犯的哥哥，也可以是他吸毒的爸爸，也可以是他出轨的妈妈。”

“欢迎你来到我家，Thor。”

伸手不见五指的地下室里只剩下令人脸红的吞咽生和男孩的粗喘声。逐渐适应黑暗环境的Thor愣愣地盯着女孩的发旋，她冰凉的双手握住自己的根部，头不停地在双腿之间耸动。而Thor现在除了一肚子的疑问意外，同时也非常想剁了自己。

他勃起了，毋庸置疑的，在喜欢的人高超的挑逗下。

男孩不敢相信自己能在这种状态下想做爱，他不是小屁孩，但也不应该是变态啊？！女孩灵巧的舌头先是刺激着顶端的小口，然后再将整个柱身吞入，温暖而窄小的喉头不断挤压着龟头，Thor甚至觉得自己的前液已经不受控制地往外冒。Loki咕咚咕咚地往下吞咽的声音让人发狂，喉咙里还时不时穿出破碎的呻吟，而老二的主人只能竭尽全力不射在对方的嘴里。

“Lo…Loki…停下！停下！拜托了…别在继续了…”Thor觉得自己真的要疯了，女孩却对他的反应异常的满意。越来越急促的呼吸声揭露了男孩马上要坚持不住的事实，Loki解下领结上的丝带，紧紧地缠在了Thor的根部。

“啊！”射精被掐断的痛感让男孩头皮发麻，“Loki…你到底…哈…要干什么…”

女孩撩起裙摆，跨在Thor身体的两侧，“我想跟你做爱，Thor。从你搬到这边来度假，从你第一次在窗边盯着我看，从你第一次跟着我，从你第一次跟我说话，我都想，Thor。”Loki压低了身子来回磨蹭已经被吸得湿漉漉的YJ，让自己流出的粘液落在抬头的柱身上，“我爱你，Thor。现在你是我的了，别离开我好吗？求你了…”

男孩不可置信地睁大眼睛，感受Loki在自己身上的动作，而让他更惊讶的东西还有其他。  
他在女孩来回的动作中意外感受到了些别的东西。

他的老二在穴口的前面戳到了两个软软的东西，天…那明明是男人的囊袋！！！

“Loki…你…你…”  
“surprise～Thor～我天生双性，被人唾弃的畸形。”Loki故意直起身子，用自己早已翘起的肉棒磨蹭对方的坚挺，“别因为这个离开我好吗？很多人都想试试看的…比如我那个人渣哥哥。”

Thor的大脑再次彻底罢工，原来他喜欢的不是女孩，而是个穿着洋服的男人？？！Loki到底是怎么了？！

黑发的男孩紧接着的动作打断了Thor大脑缓慢的活动，他双手搂着对方的脖颈，正一上一下地开拓自己狭小的穴口与甬道。  
Thor被这第二波的进攻折磨的不成人样，豆大的汗珠不停地从脑门上滑落，Loki的雌穴比他的喉头更加诱惑，“Loki…你还小！别做让自己后悔的事！”

“我不后悔，Thor。嗯哈…跟你做任何事情都不后悔…”双性人的器官比正常人更加狭小，Loki紧紧搂着Thor，温热的气息扑在对方的耳朵上，“你不喜欢吗？Thor？你明明好硬…”

“呃…Loki！听我的停下来好吗？听话…”  
小歹徒明显是被Thor的态度激怒了，从裙子的口袋里掏出支小针管，不由分说地扎在了男孩的大腿内侧。“啊！你给我打了什么？”

“一点助兴的小玩意罢了，能让你少了那些废话，更加专注且性奋而已。”Loki将空掉的针筒扔到一边，弯腰解开了Thor双脚上的绳子。“准备好上我了吗？My hero？”

五分钟，药效就顺着血液流淌过了全身，带走了一切的思想，最终汇集到硬到不能再硬的老二身上。Loki还在它身上来来回回，可药效作用下的Thor却化作了一只野兽，趁着为非作歹的小猫不注意，狠狠咬住对方的脖颈，挺身将所有的柱身一口气插了进去。

原本还因捕到猎物而洋洋得意的小猫惊叫着绷劲身体，他感受到了自己的穴口因为突如其来的插入而微微撕裂，可他爱极了这种痛苦，也推他上了今晚第一个巅峰。

Loki紧致的甬道夹得Thor不能呼吸，身体却还是不停使唤的来回耸动，小猫彻底溺亡在情欲的汪洋里，半眯着眼睛向自己索吻，薄唇中喷涌而出的，也是同样情欲的味道。两人唇舌相抵，互相在对方的口腔里侵略。而野兽的下半身，则是像永动机般不停地打桩，原本紧绷的肉穴此刻也像是颗即将腐烂的桃子，每捣一下都汁水四溢。

小疯子被心爱之人的猛烈攻势弄得欲仙欲死，嘴里支支吾吾地呻吟着，“Thor…慢点…慢点…好涨…”手摸摸索索地滑下去想去解开系在对方坚挺蝴蝶结，解到一半，突然一下的深挺让无力的双腿再也支不住颤抖的躯体，仰着摔倒了地上，而野兽此时此刻早已失去了原本的意识，出于动物本能的想要继续交配。

弓着身子准备爬走的小猫正好便宜了直直跪下来的Thor，YJ再一次插入了身体，可惜的是野兽找错了洞口，侵略了早已被自己的体液弄得不断开合的后穴。

“Thor…！嗯…停下来！停下来！弄错…了…弄错了！”肠道被拓开的快感让Loki的身体痉挛，没错Thor也疯了，“错了？你不是想要做吗？那就来全套不好吗？？”

Thor的双手还被绑在凳子上，为了不让猎物逃走，他此刻真如豺狼虎豹一般压在Loki身上，咬着他白皙的后颈，刚才的蝴蝶结也彻底散落。Thor不断加快下身的动作，顶得小猫连一句完整的呻吟都叫不出来。自己的老二不断擦过对方的前列腺，每一下都逼得身下人哭喊。  
Loki双手努力撑住这猛烈的攻击，自己最初坚挺的老二此刻再也射不出任何东西，随着打桩般的动作甩出稀稀拉拉的透明液体。  
“Thor…Thor…够了…够了…嗯啊…！”Thor连内射都没给Loki碰到信号，憋了一晚上的白浊激得前穴也像疯了一张潮吹，液体打湿地面，而小猫经不住最后的攻势呜咽着晕了过去。

Thor在彻底晕过去前硬撑着重新坐下，而罪魁祸首则是裙摆被撩到腰上，露出白花花的小屁股，趴在地上沉沉地睡去。

他突然想起来Loki在电击他后说得最后一句话。  
“Love makes me mad.”

-3-

“呃……头好痛……”  
头痛欲裂的Thor再次苏醒时已经被移到了沙发上，囚禁他的歹徒此时此刻穿着松垮的衬衣，抱着双腿整个人蜷缩在凳子上。徒有其名的上衣遮不住任何，小男孩的坐姿也让昨晚饱经折磨的两个不同的x器暴露在Thor的视野之中。

“药的副作用罢了，喝水吗，Odinson？”

Odin…son？在过去的日子里，Loki从来没有这样叫过自己。“你是谁？”

黑发男孩倒水的动作停顿了一下，鼻腔发出了气笑声，“真的🐍傻了？还是失忆了？”

“你不是Loki，起码不是几天前我遇到的那个，他从来不叫我Odinson。”

“看来脑子还在。”Loki赤脚踩在地板上，将水递给了面色苍白的Thor。“给，水。喝点你会舒服点。”男孩身上的青紫已全然消失，只剩下一些陈年的旧烫伤，脖颈上的五指印反而还在，旁边Thor昨天留下的齿痕红得发肿。

“你昨天真的是疯了，差点咬死我，Odinson。”  
“你到底是谁？你不是他。”  
“昨晚爽吗？”Loki把水杯贴在Thor的唇边，强迫他喝下清水。  
Thor抬起胳膊准备打掉嘴边的玻璃杯，此时此刻才发现自己的左胳膊已经麻木。  
“你醒来之前给你喝了点甜的。稀释过的乙烯乙二醇。再过二十分钟你就会出现呕吐和运动神经失调，随之意识水平底下，然后慢慢死掉。”Loki重新坐回了椅子，手里却多了一把左轮手枪。“所以，来跟我玩把游戏吧，赢了就把解药给你，怎么样？”

“……我为什么要跟你玩？你不是Loki，我也没必要听你的。”  
“你也可以选择不玩，慢慢等死就行，你的四肢已经出现麻痹，跑也是跑不掉，不如赌一把？”  
Thor回忆刚才发生的事，当事人现在却要跟他玩游戏，男孩摸不透他的心思，“……好。你要玩什么？”  
墨绿色的眸子笑得愈发的开心，“听说过俄罗斯转盘吗？这把枪里现在就一发子弹，”骨节分明的手掰开弹舱，六个弹巢里只放了一颗子弹，“你连开三枪，如果打到了我，我就放你走。”

“你不怕死？”  
“我只想死在你手里，Odinson。如果你不选择开枪，我会看着你死去，然后再自杀。”Loki将枪递给Thor，“你的手可能已经有点麻，别手抖，子弹打偏了算你输。”

“……好，但我有个条件，把你身上发生的一切都告诉我。”  
“也许我说完你就没力气开枪了，dear。”  
“那我开一枪你回答我一个问题，三枪之后不过是你死我活，如果我输了，也让我死得明白点。”  
“没问题。”Loki坐在凳子上更开心了，仿佛装在枪里的不是子弹而是糖果，拯救灵魂的魔药。“不过你要挑重点地问哦，说不定我第一枪就死了呢。”  
“好。”Thor生平第一次举起枪，毒药的原因手有些不听使唤，“第一个问题，为什么昨晚你要跟我做爱而现在让我杀了你？”

“先开枪，Odinson，开了枪我再回答你。”  
金发的大男孩努力不让自己的身体颤抖，咬着牙扣下了扳机。

咔嗒——空枪。

Loki盯着空洞的枪口笑着，“那我来回答你的这个问题。因为昨晚的另一个我他爱极了你，他想和你水乳相容；而现在的我想死在你的枪下，因为我也爱你。”

“开始下一局吧，odinson。你还有两次机会，时间不多了。”

“好…”Thor深吸了一口气，他之前已经猜到Loki可能有多重人格，但听对方亲口说出来还是有些五味杂陈，“下一个问题，你的身体里到底有几个人格？之前的所有都是为了过去的十几个小时而下得套吗？”

“这是两个问题，Odinson。”  
“那我换个问法，”Thor再次举起枪，“你身上到底发生了什么？”

“开抢吧，看上帝同不同意我告诉你？”Loki将双脚放下凳子，坐直了身子闭眼等待上帝的审判。

咔嗒——仍旧是空枪。

小疯子跳着站起来，扑到冰箱跟前拿出了一瓶啤酒，“看来上帝同意了。”Loki在房间里慢慢踱步，“Odinson，你还记得我之前告诉你我多少岁吗？”

Thor的手麻痹的厉害，四肢无力地瘫在沙发里回答问题，“16岁。”  
“是的，其实那不是真实的。16岁，是另一个我的年龄。这具身体的真实年龄是，18岁。昨晚刚刚成年。”

“在我出现之前，那个Loki才是这具身体的主人。因为双性的体质，他从出生开始就一直遭人唾弃。母亲因为他的出生彻底不想活了，每天酗酒，和各种男人鬼混。而他的父亲在他出生前就是个酒鬼，他哥哥在这种家庭氛围的熏陶下也成了十足的人渣。”  
黑发的男孩子重新回到了座位，把喝了一半的啤酒放在地上，“在他16岁的时候，他哥哥选择了弓虽暴他，美名其曰‘成人礼’。那晚另一个我错手杀了身上的禽兽，逃过了噩梦。但是精神受到了巨大的冲击，他的父母回来后将一切罪过都扯在了唯一的受害者身上，失控了的16岁的Loki将他们打晕后，一把火烧了那个家。警察在里面找到了三具尸体，而报警电话是他自己打的。”

Loki又重新拿起地上的酒，喝了两口嫌弃的扔到一边，酒顺着轨迹撒了一大片。“在那之后，这具身体被一位离了婚的心理医生收养。身体里，除了有现在我和16岁的我，还有在大火中下地狱的三个人。你可以把我理解成狱长，我是在后期治疗中诞生的监控型人格，16岁之后到你出现之前，一直是我在掌控这个身体，监控另外四个人格。”

“你的问题我回答完了，odinson。赶紧进行下一局吧，否则你撑不到最后了。”

Thor努力不让自己的意识焕然，“不…你还没有答完。你只说了过去，而最近发生的…事情你还没有说。”

“你只有6分钟了，还要听吗？”  
“要。”

“呵，Okay，Odinson，虽然这样说很不道德，但的确你现在的这副状态，完全是你一手造成的。你的出现彻底扰乱了平静下来的16岁的我，他重新穿上了女装，一步步让你爱上他，再用浑身的伤疤勾起你的同情心，最后领你下地狱。”Loki托着腮，看着和毒药斗争的男孩，将故事完整地叙述，“好吧，其实他大部分说的都是实话，是他一直活在16岁。我之前其实早就让你赶紧离开，你看了便签还死性不改地往前冲，最后落得这副破败样。那晚你可能听到了些什么，其实是人格在这副身体里斗争时身体做出的反应，其他四个人格打累了，我才有机会给你传消息让你滚。”

“我说完了，开始下一局吧？你还有两分钟，快抓紧。”

此时的Thor意识已经开始模糊，凭着强大的意志力去理解Loki的话，好在四肢还有些知觉，两只手重新握紧左轮，将枪口对准。

“最后一个问题，Loki，为什么不跟我走？”

男孩这次没有等待Loki发令，主动得扣下扳机，想跟上帝还是撒旦赌一把，赌三发都没有子弹。

砰——  
枪的后坐力震得虎口生疼，原来这世界上真的只有更糟，疼痛感让Thor再次清醒，而眼前的白衬衣上晕开了大片的血迹，像一朵大丽花开在了Loki的左肩。

“No！No！No！”Thor头晕目眩地站起来，想要接住摇摇欲坠的小疯子。“你赢了，odinson。可惜你打偏了。”  
“所以解药我就扣下了。”

BOOM——，楼上传来爆炸的声音，Loki像条被抽了骨头的蛇，一点点从凳子上滑下。

“Loki，Loki！！”Thor的双腿还是不太听使唤，可他还是抱住了跟他玩死亡游戏的小骗子，“我要带你离开这，不管你是谁，不管你曾经经历了什么，你不该死在我的枪下，或者大火里。”

“Thor odinson，快走吧，趁身体还有知觉。没有毒药，我给你喝的是混了麻药的蜂蜜水，不信你回味回味，你的喉头一定很苦。二十分钟不是毒药的发作时间，而是楼上炸弹爆炸的定时。”

大男孩倾尽全力将受伤的爱人抱起来往门口移动，“你不能死，我要救你，我说到做到。”

“我来回答你第三个问题吧，Thor。”

怀里的人眨了眨眼睛，Thor知道是16岁的他来跟自己做最后的告别。“还记得吗？我给你说过的，Love makes me mad.”

我生于罪恶，活在炼狱，向死而生，向阳而亡。

我本可以掩盖一切麻木地走下去，但爱让我疯狂，不再与仇恨为伍，只想无止尽地靠近烈日，化成灰烬。

-4-

Loki再睁开眼时，发现自己躺在医院里。  
自己好像睡了很久，做了个很长很长的梦，曾经他最痛苦的家人们被恶魔带走，而16岁那个孱弱又残忍的自己和自己拥抱相融。脑海里没了一间间破败充满血污的房子，只剩下白得像纸的的房间，窗户外面是片蓝天。

Loki慢慢扶着坐了起来，发现自己的头发都快长到腰了，这是得睡了多久？  
床头柜上摆满了各式各样的鲜花，黑头发的男孩愣了愣，他没什么亲人朋友，谁会乐此不疲地为他的床头换上鲜花呢。

直到他发现了藏在花下面的一封信。

亲爱的Loki：  
最近我被派到挪威参加实习，不能每周来看你了。我很抱歉，我多想看着你醒来。你的妈妈说你睡着的这些日子里其实是在战斗，跟你体内的其他反社会性的人格们。我不知道你什么时候会苏醒，但我希望你睁开眼的时候能看到床头的花。当然，最好还能记得我……  
在你战斗的日子里我其实想了很多，虽然那一晚我们太过于疯狂，可真的看到你濒临死亡的时候，我想做的还是救你。上帝有时候真的跟讨厌，让你遭受了这么多，但还好，他让我打偏了枪，那颗子弹打到了你的肩头，而且没有打穿，所以我才能把你从死神手里拉回来。

Loki，我不确定你再次醒来的时候还是否记得我，但我想你一定能战胜过去，不是用结束自己的生命的方式，而是堂堂正正的和过去说再见。我知道自己帮不了你任何忙，但1请你要记得夏夜的暴雨，冲刷过一切后，依旧明月辉辉。

工作一结束我就马上回来看你，等我。

Best wishes.  
爱你的Thor

信封里还藏着一张明信片，是挪威灿烂的极光。Loki曾在某次夜里跟他说过，他想去亲眼看看极光，那种划破黑夜的美丽。

明信片的背面还有一句寄语：  
LOVE MAKES US MAD.


End file.
